Oh Sister, Spare Me
by TheHakuStoryWriter
Summary: The sequel to Oh Brother, Help Me. This story is about Digi and Kila, Joshua's two daughters, and how they are stuck with charaters from animes. The animes that will be used are as followed :Sprited AwayTokyo Mew MewShinzo
1. Chapter 1

**Digi and her sister Kila, were both watching Sprited Away, when their father walked into the room. "What are you two watching," he asked in curiousity. "Go die," Digi said. "Digi! Well father, we're watching Sprited Away! She somehow talked me into it," Kila said. Joshua looked down at his daughters, sure he loved them, but man he hated the spilt attittudes! "Well I think it's time for me to do to you what my mom did to me. Kila and Digi, go clean your rooms," Joshua said. "Hate you," Digi said as they walked to their rooms.**

**Digi growled as she picked clothes off the floor. She could hear Kila singing from her room, and it was driving her CRAZY. "Kila shut up," Digi yelled. She then heard Joshua yell back at her that she was grounded. Right before Digi could return a word Kila walked into her room. "Digi... Ah!!!" Kila yelled out right as she sliped and fell on her head. "Kila," Digi said sort of worried as she went over to her twin. She shook Kila slightly, and then checked the back of her head. Kila thankfully didn't bust it open, and had just knocked herself unconcious. "Whew," Digi said as Joshua came running into the room. "Digi, what just happened," Joshua asked as he went down to where she was. "I don't know, she sliped and bumped her head," Digi said as she went back to her normal state. As she stood up, Digi passed out.**

_(Okay, this is how dream sequences are going to look like!)_

_"Hey Digi! Look at this! I found it in mommy and daddy's room," squelled a little version of Kila. "So what, who cares," Digi said as Kila dusted it off. "Wow, that girls really pretty! Don't you think Digi," asked Kila. "Sure, whatever," Digi said. "OH!!! Digi, look it has pictures! Pretty pictures," Kila cried. Digi looked at it. "Wow," she said. "Girls, what are you both into," Joshua called. "Uh ho," they both said as they put it away._

**Digi awoke to find herself surrounded by hers and Kila's favorite anime charaters! "Woah, woah, woah! Who are you freaks," she gasped. "Huh, Digi why you yelling," Kila started as before she focused in on who was standing infront of her. "Woah baby," Kila yelled as her eyes widened. They were both looking at Shinzo, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Sprited Away charaters who were right infront of them! "Well, isn't that a way to greet people," said Haku (Sprited Away, the guy who helps Chihiro). "Excuse us, we were startled by all of your presences," Kila said as Digi sort of snuffed them off. "Yada, yada, yada! Just get the intros in, and go away freaks," Digi schould. "What my sisters trying to say is that if you all would state your names," Kila said as she saw some of them looking rather ticked. "Well I'm Haku and this here's Chihiro." Digi looked at him, and then her, she sort of thought they were the real ones. But that couldn't be possible. "I'm Ichigo, and this is Masaya." 'Once again, a couple off an anime, could they all really be the charaters?' Thought Digi as she looked them over. "We're Mushra and Yakumo." 'No way, all the couples from Shinzo, Sprited Away, and Tokyo Mew Mew! And the main ones too! That's me and Kila's dreams put together... Scary. Now to ask them some interigating questions. "So what animes are you from," she satrted. "What," they all said (even Kila). "You all heard me, what animes are you all from," she asked again with a scary look. "We don't know what you're talking about," Haku spat. "Don't play dumb with me," she said very hauntingly. It was so haunting, that Haku shut up. "We're not playing, we really don't know what you're talking about," Ichigo said. And from that moment foward, Digi and Kila knew their lives would never be the same again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Digi was putting her clothes away as she heard a scream from another room. "Great," Digi said as she slamed the drauw. She had managed to clean her room, and it looked rather, glum. She saw from her door that someone was being chased. Digi walked to the door to see Haku and Mushra having a fight with each other. "Break it up," she said as she gave them a dirty look. Looking at her, they both stoped. "Digi if your looks were to be named, I'd call that one 'the queen of demons', Kila said. Haku and Mushra sort of laughed. "Yeah and on the hotness scale you get a 1," Mushra said right before Digi tackled him. "On the smartness scale Mushra, you get a 0," Haku said as he shook his head.**

**Ichigo watched as Yakumo tied her hair back. Hearing the fight in the other room, they shook their heads. Seeing Mushra run past them as Digi picked up a sword from the sword rack, they twiched. "TONIGHT, WE SHALL HAVE MUSHRA SUSHI," Digi cried. "Run faster Mushra," Kila called as Digi ran after him. "YOU'RE DEAD," Digi yelled as she cut some of Mushra's hair. "Ah! It's a valcerie! No, it's Saten's wife! No wonder she's UGLY," Mushra yelled back at her as he ran faster. Digi's eyes turned into what seemed to be a demons as she cut Mushra's neck. "Mushra," Yakumo said as she put her head in her hand. "So how long have the two have you been married, since the begining of time!? If so then no wonder you're so UGLY," yelled Mushra as Digi's sword came closer to him. "Woah," Mushra yelled right before he almost was stabed. "Stand down Digi," Haku said as he grabed her arm. "Come on Haku, He NEEDS to learn that I'm not Saten's wife nor that old," Digi said as she looked at him. "That's true, but still, he needs to be alive for the moment," Haku sort of agreed. Mushra frowned, but let it go. "Hey, I Know what we can do! Yukumo find Chihiro, Digi and Kila go get the makeup, and Haku grab Mushra," Ichigo said hauntingly.**

**2 hours later Mushra had his nails done, pores cleaned, makeup done, hair fixed, and outfit redone. "I feel wrong," he said as he looked at himself in a mirror. He looked like a Ken doll, except WORSE. His hair was spiked, he had BLUE makeup, and green fingernail polish. He wore a red shirt, bluejean short shorts, tons of fishnet, and purple tennishshoes. The girls and guys were laughing as Mushra started to blush. Digi smiled as Mushra ran off. Everyone stared at her as she continued to smile and laugh. "Woah, she CAN smile," Kila said as she looked at her sister. At that she stoped. Everyone looked at Kila with daggers. "What," Kila said as everyone felt her stupidity. "Did I just see what I think I saw," Joshua said as he walked in. At that everyone twilred around. "Surprising isn't it daddy," Kila said as Digi frowned more. "Very," he replied.**

**(Okey, I'm trying to be funny. So could you all be helpful and tell me how I'm doing? It would be very much appreciated.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kila hid behide the bushes as Chihiro and Haku came out the door. Sort of purring, she listened in to their conversation. "Chihiro, I've been meaning to tell you something," Haku started. "Yes, what is it," Chihiro asked with a smile. "I was wondering, would you like to go out with me? I mean, there's no Yubaba, or anyone else here to hurt us, or get in our way. What do you say," Haku asked her as he blushed. By this time Kila was right next to blowing her cover. "Uh, yeah, sure! I'd love to," Chihiri said with much glee. All the sudden out of nowhere someone yelled YES. Haku and Chihiro looked around in question. Starting to look around Kila scurried to the backyard. "Whew, too close," Kila whispered as she sat on the back porch. "Kila, what are you up to," said a cold voice from behind her. "Uh, nothing! Nothing at all," Kila said quickly. "Yeah right, and my favorite thing is to smile. I KNOW you better Kila, what did you do," said Digi. "Well, I overheard some NEW gossep! Chihiro and Haku are SO going out! Isn't it just so JUICY," Kila said with a foxy smile. "Wow, no way! Kila, we GOT to have some fun with this," Digi said with a satistic grin. "Like how, huh Digi," Kila said with her curiousity rising. "Oh, my little sister, remember Liz and Neil? I PLANNED that, my annoying sister! So WE shall have our fun! Now COME," Digi said right before grabbing Kila.**

**"I wonder who was spying on us," Chihiro said. "I don't know, but we better not announce our current relationship yet," said Haku looking through a nearby window. "Why," Chihiro gasped as she turned quickly to look at him. "Because, it isn't very sencable at the moment," Haku said. BEEP. "What was that," Haku said as he turned around and looked in every direction he could. "I don't know," Chihiro said, looking with him. "We better not talk anymore," Haku said as he walked off. "Haku! Haku wait," Chihiro cried.**

**"Digi, now this is EVIL! Man, how many on these did you do," Kila gasped. "Most of the breakups at our school are planned by me. So over 350," Digi yawned. "Do you take pleasure in this," Kila asked, knowing she'd regret the answer. "Yes, I LOVE to watch the break up scene, it is wonderful," said Digi. "That's ruthless Digi! How crule can you be," Kila said to her nearly in tears. "Oh, I do alot of things you wouldn't even try. You're too much of a daddies girl to do half of it! You see, I am brains and brone, no one messes with me," Digi explained. "I knew that much, but you DO scare dad, mom, me, and EVERYONE else with your face alone! If I didn't smile and laugh, nobody would EVER know what you'd look like happy! Course, given, you are the image of me mad," Kila said. "Why does EVERYONE say I'm scary!? God! God, is it because I don't smile!? If I do, it's like dooms day," Digi yelled."Hey Kila, is Satan's wife messing with you," Mushra asked as he came in the room they were in. "Uh no! She's helpping me out! Don't worry," Kila said as she shooed him out. "Oh, why is Haku and Chihiro so mad at each other, you two know," Mushra asked before they closed the door. "So it's working," Digi said before doing a haughting laugh. "Digi, calm down, you're scaring me again," said Kila.**

**Chihiro was on the front porch crying. "Chihiro what's wrong," Yukumo asked as she sat next to her on the swing. "Nothing," Chihiro said crying even more.**

**Haku sat on the back porch steps looking at the ground. "Hey, is something up, you and Chihiro seem tence. Plus Digi's been sort of happy," Mushra said as he walked onto the porch. "It doesn't concern you Mushra, so stay out of it," Haku growled.**

**It seemed that anger was the only thing going on in the house. That and deceit, hurt, and sorrow. Will it ever end is what they all were thinking. Except for Kila and Digi, and that made everyone suppessuse. Digi, they all could understand, but Kila... Something was up, and they were going to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ichigo looked over at Digi. Digi seemed to be in an even fouler mood than usual. 'oh boy,' she thought as Digi looked her way. "Hey Ichigo, what is Chihiro and Haku doing," Digi asked coming near her. "Ah, I have no idea," Ichigo said hoping that she'd back off. "Really, could you possiblely go and check on them both for me?" "Why?" Digi stood there for a moment with a devilish smirk on her face. "Because I want to know! Do I make myself clear," Digi about yelled at her. "Calm down, you don't have to slaughter me," said Ichigo.**

**Ichigo went into where the boys were. They were playing football in the livingroom! Mushra was standing on the couch arms wide open, Haku had the ball, and Masaya was in the middle. Throwing the ball to Mushra, Haku tackled Masaya and Mushra ran into another room. Getting Haku off of him Masaya ran after Mushra. Before Haku could run after him, Ichigo stopped him. "Haku, how are you doing today," Ichigo asked. "I'm well, is something troubling you?" "Well it's just that... well, you and Chihiro haven't been talking, it seemed strange," she said. "I don't see where that is any of your concern, but we don't agree on somethings, so we ended our friendship." "Oh I see," Ichigo said as Haku then ran after them. 'That doesn't sound right...,' Ichigo thought as she went to another room.**

**Ichigo then thought it to be good to go where the other girls were. They were currently doing what they did best, do their makeup. "Um Chihiro can I please see you for a moment," Ichigo asked her as she looked over at her. Chihiro followed Ichigo outside. "Chihiro, how are you," she asked as she fliped her hair out of her face. "I'm fine, thank you, but Ichigo, that doesn't seem to be the reason why you called me out here." "A little while ago, I spoke to Haku," Ichigo started as Chihiro's face looked haughted. "He told me that you two weren't friends anymore. But I've noticed that you two look at each other like you are. In fact, you two look at each other like you're more than that, care to explain why," Ichigo said, knowing she'd get some answers. "Well you see, me and Haku had a fight. Haku was so mad he broke up with me. But that doesn't change one thing! Ichigo, I love Haku! That is why I look at him like that." Ichigo hugged Chihiro. "You're so cute! Don't worry! I'll talk with Haku, and soon you two will be on the road to happiness!" Ichigo chirped as she ran off.**

**Digi saw Ichigo run past her. She smirked at the info that Ichigo was obtaining for her. Sure Ichigo was cool, but Digi didn't care, she was still going to use her.**

**Ichigo pulled Haku out of a dog pile that the boys did ontop of him. Rushing him to another room she stared him down. "Chihiro loves you, and all you can do is act like a jerk! What are you stupid!" "No, and I knew that," Haku said as he pulled his hand back. Ichigo looked at him in dazle. "I love her too, but Ichigo I can't say that now! You're just a bit too noisy, what are you up to, care to say?" Ichigo by this time was at the wall and she was acting like an idiot. "Ah, um, NOBODY! I'm working for no one at all!" Ichigo looked like she was going to faint. Haku just sighed as he walked off. "WAIT! Haku come back!" Ichigo had her arms out acting like a desperate cat.**

**Ichigo came up to Digi, knowing she was going to hate this. Digi looked over at her as she approched. "So what's the gossip on Chihiro and Haku?" "Haku is keeping Chihiro out, and they love each other. But Haku won't have Chihiro near him so good luck with that." "I see, good work." Digi walked off with a sly grin on her face.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Digi! You are just the person I wanted to see." Haku said this as if he were going to murder her. "Use that tone, and you'll regret it." Digi said in her own murder tone. "I'm tired of this!" Yelled haku as he grabed Digi's arm and draged her out the door. When outside, not being liked manhandled, Digi aim wasn't off from where he would hurt the most. As he laid there on the ground (Digi hit him very hard), she sneered at him. "Haku!" Cried Chihiro as she knelt over him. "So you know, I'm done playing with you. If you like that stupid, utterly repulsive emotion called 'love' then you both can just be fools." Somehow Digi's words were even colder than ever, which was scary. Walking off, she heard Haku try to pull himself together. "You! You know what Digi! Your heart is so corrupt that I thought you didn't even know what that word meant!" Haku's words didn't even phase her. "Well, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade, and have a party! Cause what's a party without lemonade?" Digi looked back to see what Haku looked like at that. His and Chihiro's faces were priceless. "Now Kila!" Digi called out to her twin as there was a flash of light. "Haha! We now have a photo of you two actually hugging and with those stupid faces!" Kila chirpped as she hind the camera. "Hey, wait, were's the lemonade Digi?" Kila asked out of nowhere. Digi grined as Haku and Chihiro sort of laughed. "Under the rainbow where the Lucky Charms are free! Now, i'm going to go have me a bowl!" Digi left them all speechless as she went into the house.

"Digi and Kila, my wonderful daughters, come here!" Joshua called out to them. Puzzled and distrubed by what their father said, they both came to him. "What is it old man?" Digi said rather grumblely. "I was thinking, when I lived with anime characters (see Oh Brother, Help Me for details), my mom made us all go to work besides two of us. She also made them go to school with me as well. So guess what." Joshua stopped there to see how his daughters were taking this. Digi and Kila had the same thought, 'HE'S GOING TO MAKE US WORK!' "I see you two realize that I'm going to make you both, and them go find jobs! Plus they'll be joining you both at school." Digi could see sweet Kila actually what seemed like getting angry. Digi twiched a demonic smile as Kila's anger grew. You see, Kila was one of the popular girls, not as popular as Digi, but still nevertheless, popular. So it would not do for her, the popular girl, to be caught in school, with the new people. Digi didn't care one way or another, her popularity was due to the fact that nobody, inculding teachers, would mess with her. Everyone who did, wasn't around to tell it till a month later. "Okay, who's Digi, and who's Kila, ah! I can't tell when you both look like that!" Joshua was confused because they both looked unhappy, and Kila always made a point of dressing like Digi. "Dad, why not just find everyone else and tell them before Kila decides to become just like me," Digi said in hopes he would agree. "Sure, go ahead," Joshua said as Digi pulled Kila out of the room.

"OKAY, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING IDIOTS, GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I DECIDE TO MURDER THE LOT OF YOU!" Kila screamed out as if she were Digi. "Kila, shut up, or I'll make you." Digi warned knowing that Kila wouldn't talk back. "Hey look, she's not only Saten's wife, but she summons her demons with a roar of a lion! She must be undead!" Mushra said as he and Yakumo walked in. "Idiot, I didn't bellow for you, Kila did, and for the last time, I'M NOT SATEN'S WIFE!" Digi looked as if she was going to strangle him. Soon everyone else showed up all thinking that Digi had summoned them. "For the last time, Kila yelled for you lot, and dad wanted everyone here." Digi said agravated. "Wow, that was fast, and Digi, stop yelling across the house," Joshua said as he walked in the room. "It was Kila people! NOT me!" Digi said as she wished she could bang her head on something. "Anyway, I want you all to find jobs, and you all will be going to school with Digi and Kila." Joshua said with many complaints.

EVERYONES JOBS AND HOURS

Digi : Hot Topics 3:00 P.M. - 7:00 P.M.

Kila : Belk 3:00 P.M. - 7:30 P.M.

Yakumo : Claires 1:00 P.M - 6:00 P.M.

Chihiro : Wet Seal 3:00 P.M. - 6:30 P.M.

Ichigo : Spencers 5:00P.M. - 8:00 P.M.

Masaya : Mckays 2:00 P.M. - 5:00 P.M.

Haku : Game Stop 2:00 P.M. - 8:00 P.M.

Mushra : Surf Shop 1:30 P.M. - 5:00 P.M.


	6. Chapter 6

Digi watched as Kila entered the school like she was the Queen of Preps. Kila was surrounded by people and would not have any of their anime friends around her. So they were stuck with Digi.

"Why is she acting like that!?" Ichigo asked very disgusted.

"How should I know?" Over time, Digi was becoming a little less agressive, and wasn't yelling and picking fights as much.

Digi was really liking the fact that Kila wasn't around her for once.

"H... hey Digi," said a boy who came up to her.

"Hey Bridge, I haven't seen you all summer, you idiot!" Digi said as she gave him a hug.

Everyone in that area looked at what they thought was impossible.

"Digi, you smell nice today." Digi blushed as some people gave wolfwhisles, knowing if she caught them, they'd be dead men.

"Thanks, you do too!" When she said that everyone not only stared, they were actually stoping and were speechless.

She then wraped her arms around his waist.

"Wow, so this is the devil! He's nicer than I thought he'd be!" Mushra spoke up which cause some laughter, but made one angry Digi.

"Excuse me Bridge, I have someone to kill!" Digi said right before she chased Mushra down the hallway, which in turn made the students remember not to mess with her.

"So are you Digi's boyfriend?" Yakumo asked Bridge.

"Sort of, I'm the only one who doesn't tick her off. I'm glad she's making new friends though!" He said nicely.

"She is different since we first met." Yakumo stated as she and Bridge talked.

Digi walked into class after chasing Mushra down and beating him up. She looked around at the seats, everyone of them were taken besides the one next to Bridge (everyone was scared of what would happen otherwise.) Digi walked over and took the seat, while all the other students tried not to look at her.

"Hey Bridge, we're in the same homeroom I see." Digi said to him while taking out a book.

"Yep, so who do you think our teacher will be this year?" Bridge asked her as she started to really look at him, like she hadn't before.

He had blue eyes, a pretty dark ocean blue, dark black hair, not quite pale skin, and his smile was the most beautiful part of him. She couldn't help but to look deep into his eyes, dazed by their beauty. Bridge started to blush as he realized how close she was to him when she was looking.

"D... Digi, ah, we're in class remember?" Bridge said while she returned to reality.

"Sorry..." Digi apoligised while the door to the classroom started to open.

"Who is she?" Digi asked aloud as a woman walked into the room.

She took a seat behind the teachers desk, as she spoke.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Blanch, and I will be your new homehome teacher." Digi didn't like her already, this is going to be fun.

"Today class, we are going to introduce ourselves. You, young lady, you will start." Professor Blanch pointed at Digi, and she knew that this teacher wouldn't like what she had to say.

"Okay, My name's Digi, I hate everyone, besides my few friends, I hate everything, besides what I do, and I hate this class." Digi told the class bluntly, as she gave everyone, besides Bridge a bad look.

Professor Blanch didn't look happy about what all Digi said. As Digi expected, they weren't going to like each other, at all.

"All right, you, next to the girl who hates everything..."

The class went on like that throughout the time.

Digi and Bridge left the class with Professor Blanch angry at Digi. It seemed that Digi had made a new enemy. She didn't care though, the teacher couldn't do nothing about it. Digi stopped thinking about her, to think about Bridge. He had tried to smooth things over with them, with no success. Why did he do that?

"Bridge," Digi started which seemed to of startled him.

"Hm?" Bridge looked over at her, she was smaller than him, just by alittle though.

"Why did you try to smooth things out back there?" Digi asked him casually.

"Because, I like you too Digi," Bridge said to her with a smile.

Kila sat on the other side of the school with all her prepy friends.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear what Digi did today to Professor Blanch?" One girl said which caught attenttion.

"No, what has my sister done to the Professor?" Kila wasn't really interested, but if she didn't ask, then she wouldn't be in the loop, which in turn, wouldn't be cool.

"I heard she was all over this guy in class!" One girl screamed out.

"No I heard she told off the teacher!"

"You both have it wrong, I heard she attacked her!"

Kila could see Digi doing 2/3 of those things. She had before, if she did them again, Kila wouldn't be surprised. But wait, Digi, all over a guy!? Hold up, Digi wouldn't... would she?

"I can see Digi telling her off, or attacking her, however, I can't see her all over a guy." Kila stated to them.

"Oh, I thought you knew, it's all over the school." Kila didn't like it that her friends weren't sharing this.

"What is all over the school?" Kila saw her temper flairing up, and she was Digi when that happened.

"Only that, super hunk, football, baseball, and basketball star, Bridge Neo is going out with her!" All the girls screemed at the thought of Bridge.

"My sister and him are friends, they both have been thinking of going out since the 7th grade. So this is so old news." Kila laughed at their stupidity.

Her friends looked at one another and then screamed, in union, 'OH MY GOSH!' Kila just sat back and watched them freak out for a moment or two, before deciding that this was boring.

In the hallways of the school, quiet footsteps went into the janitors closet. Evil laughter was heard all through the classrooms, no one knowing who was behind it.

**Okay! It's time for a poll! Who should be behind the evil laughter of a new plan?**

**1) Mushra**

**2) Bridge**

**3) Digi**

**4) Kila**

**5) A new character**

**6) Haku**

**Oh before I forget, what should this evil plan be?**

**1) To ruin the lunchroom**

**2) To capture one of the anime characters**

**3) Revenge on Digi**

**4) One of Kila's friends trying to play a prank on Kila**

**5) Mushra trying to prove that Digi is the Devil's wife**

**6) Your own plan**


	7. Chapter 7

"Soon, my dear, we will know. We will know the truth..." A voice came over the intercom all over the school.

"Digi, I will prove that which you will not tell!" Continued the voice, which caught Digi's attention.

'Great, another idiot trying to prove the impossible...' Thought Digi while she sat in her chair, very bord-like.

"To prove how serious I am Digi, I will tell EVERYONE what you sleep with!"

Digi didn't know who it was on that intercom, but if he told, he'd be a dead man for sure.

"Everyone, Digi, the negative, unfriendly, grumpy girl, sleeps with a Cloud doll! She also dresses it in nighties!" Okay, this person was going to be in a whole new world, one filled with hurt for centuries on end.

Everyone looked over at Digi, almost immediately, their were murmmers.

"You all, SHUT UP!" Digi said with such a foil look, that anyone near felt as if she would kill them.

"D... Digi... Please calm down..." Bridge said in hopes to change her mood.

"OKAY, WISE GUY! IF YOU WANT TO PLAY THIS, WE WILL!" Digi left in the foilist mood that anyone had ever seen.

"Digi! Wait!" Bridge ran after her in rush to stop her.

"Oh my gosh, your sister actually sleeps with a Cloud doll!?" Kila's friends immiediately took avantage of this sort of thing.

"You know, if Digi hears you talking about that, you're as good as dead." Kila put lightly.

"Aww! But Kila, it's so juicy!" They all whinned to her.

"Sorry, but my twin wouldn't take mercy upon you right now." Kila returned, strongly.

"Mushra? Where are you?" Yukumo asked vigerously for her boyfriend.

She hadn't seen him since 1st period, so she was worried.

"Mushra..." Before she finished she was grabbed.

Haku took notice of the fact that Yukumo, Ichigo, and Chihero weren't around.

"Maybe this has something to do with that voice... I better find Digi." Haku hated to say that, but she would know what to do, and where to look.

"Digi, please calm down. I think it's very feminen for you to sleep with a Cloud doll. It's cute, like you." Bridge smoothly said to her giving her a hug.

"Bridge, thank you... I really like you... I've always had a problem expressing my feelings.

People always call me negative, so I became what they thought I was...

This way of living doesn't commend the respect of others, it is their fear, and that makes me hate them.

You Bridge, you're different, you care, even though I am a negative, unfriendly person.

That's why I like you, you understand.

As far as that doll goes, it was a present from the only other friend I had, my brother." Digi paused, it seemed to Bridge she was hurting, alot.

Bridge started to swept his hand over her back to comfort her.

"My brother... he died when I was 6. He bought that doll cause I was starting to like anime.

He said, 'Digi, when you need a friend and me and Kila aren't here, talk to this!

It's like a mini me!

Haha, I'll always be with you with this!'

Shortly after, my dad and mom were acting funny, I noticed that my 18 year old brother, Jake, hadn't been home in awhile.

Finally, I asked them, 'Where's my big brother?'

My mom started to cry, my dad held her. He took her into the next room, then he called me and Kila.

'I... Digi, I know that you and Jake were close, I don't know how to tell you this but, he won't be coming home.'

My father had started, being 6, I did not fully grasp what was going on.

At that moment I thought, 'did he move?'

I asked my dad that, he started to cry along with my mom.

'No sweetie, he didn't, he... he died in a car accident.'

At that moment is when I fully grasped the meaning of it all.

That is when I started to act like I do.

Kila didn't quiet understand, her young mind wasn't as quick as mine."

Bridge could now fully understand Digi.

She wasn't really the way she acts, that was a barrier, she was that girl he knew she really was.

He knew the reason she wouldn't let anyone in was because of that, but he somehow managed to.

"Digi, come here." He said to her, oh so softly.

Digi and Bridge came close together at that moment.

Bridge then kissed Digi.

Haku watched as he came out the door to Digi and Bridge's kiss.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Haku said walking up to them.

"Haku! Uh no, what do you want?" Digi said to him blushing.

"We need to find out where the girl anime characters are." Haku put bluntly.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry everyone who's been reading or wanting an update. This story will no longer be updated or edited. If you wish for either, please contact me via PM. It could be up for debate. Thank you for reading, and I apologize again.


End file.
